


Divine You Feel My Thrust

by casstayinmyass, orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Come Shot, Concerts, Desperation, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multi, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Copia gets hit with a sex spell during a Ritual that wasn't meant for him. Nevertheless, the show must go on.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop | Fire Ghoul, Brief Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/A Whole Fucking Crowd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Divine You Feel My Thrust

**Author's Note:**

> Art/Fic collab between myself and the masterful GhulehSin.

Pre-ritual rituals were almost as important as the show itself to Copia. All of the traditions he had before going out on stage prevented him from under-performing, or embarrassing the Satanic Church in any way. Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil were admittedly pleased thus far into the tour, so Copia was doing something right, wobbling ass and taking names.

Giving his hair a fluff in the mirror, the Cardinal turned and clasped his hands together. “Shall we?” The ghouls and ghoulettes all gathered around him, and they got into in their huddle. “Let's go rock some socks off.” Everyone except his lead guitarist murmured affirmatives. Dew looked as if he was off in his own world, focused intensely on Aether. Nothing out of the ordinary there. “Cool, cool. Let's roll.” Copia clapped, and they all headed out to the stage, the frontman waiting behind for his queue.

As he watched the ghouls begin to play, he double-checked his suit was on right. Feeling a hand down his chest, he made sure each button was done up as well. He squeezed his package, chuckling to himself. Nice and tight, just how the crowd liked it. He'd be lying if he said it didn't give him a thrill as well, so many eyes directed to his pants and what was in them. He really did take a cold shower before each ritual. If he didn't, he wasn't sure he would be decent enough to walk out on stage. Especially not since that little dream he had the other night, where he had dry humped his cane enough to cum on stage with everyone watching...

Exhaling, the Cardinal looked down, thankful his dick hasn't caught up to that thought yet. Now, he could only have one thing on the mind: Rats.

Copia skipped out on stage to the deafening roar of the crowd, and took over the song. As it progressed, he took his usual spot down the stairs upstage center, and gazed into the faces of many adoring fans. He was too busy shooting off charming winks and belting out his signature single to notice the return of his guitarist's strange behaviour.

Dew stood to Copia's left, angling his head so that Aether was in view. Copia also happened to miss the finger guns Dew shot stage right-- Dew _never_ shot finger guns; licking picks and sticking his tongue out, sure, but never anything with the fingers. Just as Dew released the "trigger" of his thumb, Copia popped up right beside him, interfering with the trajectory of the sex spell he had just meant to cast on Aether. The fire ghoul's eyes widened, but he snapped his attention back to the crowd before anybody was the wiser. The ghoul couldn't take it back now. It would have to run its course, but he was sure with all the Cardinal's thrusting, a little hard on probably wouldn't raise too many eyebrows in the crowd. Even though it was technically ghoul-strength magic, Copia probably wouldn't even notice it. _Wasn't he just hard all the time?_

After the song ended, Copia jogged over to do the introductions.

“Give it up... for... GHOUL!" he shouted, the spotlight shining on Dewdrop. He quickly pranced over to Aether, light on his feet. "This one you see, he is very strong!" Copia sunk to his knees, feeling up Aether's leg as he usually did, "Very... eh... very strong. _Everywhere_." He stopped. He was beginning to feel sweat prick his face, and it wasn't just from the spotlight. His fingers were extremely close to his ghoul's very prominent bulge. _Had he always been this attracted to Aether?_ The beefy ghoul in question looked down at Copia, who suddenly appeared to be a hot mess. "Eh... ghoul!" Copia blurted out over the drum beat, music thumping along with his heart. The reality hit him all at once. His pants were too tight (yes, there was a standard) and he was painfully aware now of a ridiculously hard erection between his legs. Turning away from the crowd, he sneaked a glance down, assessing the situation. _How did he get hard so fast? And from what?!_ Sure, he could appreciate how attractive Aether was as much as anyone else could, but he had never wanted to get dicked down by him _that_ badly! His cock gave an almost painful throb at imagining getting fucked by someone—anyone, and he was reminded of when he was a teenage boy, when a breeze blowing against his crotch would give him a hard on. He was in his fifties now, he had long since grown out of that. Shaking his head to snap out of it, Copia headed over to Swiss, hoping it would go back down on its own.

"He likes to skip... he likes to dance... show us your wobbles!" Copia shouted. As soon as the multi ghoul began to shimmy his hips, Copia was hit with another wave of insurmountable arousal. _What in Satan's name--?_ Was he going through some kind of midlife hormonal crisis? Right here, on stage?! He felt like he could cum his pants in a second, it didn’t make any sense. He could last at least fifteen minutes a round if he needed to, his lovers could attest to that. It couldn't be that he was deprived in any way today, edging himself or anything. With a blush, Copia recalled just that same morning, jerking off in the shower! It had been a late shower too, so his refractory period had to be shorter than this. For the Dark Lord’s sake, his dick was acting like it had just seen someone flash their tits in the audience!

_No! Don't think of that!_

Copia bapped his head with the butt of his mic, trying to ignore the throb in his pants. He went through Rain and Mountain's intros with the same reaction—the warmth bubbling a little more from an itch to a subtle burn in his loins. He came to the Ghoulettes. He had the speech in his head. He had said it many times before, he knew it by heart. Prepared to warn against the great danger of the lionesses, Copia lifted the microphone up to his mouth to do so. He was suddenly hit with an irresistible image of being tied up by the two, their hands running all over him. All that came out into the mic was a moan. Cumulus cocked her head, and Cirrus rolled up her sleeves in threat. Copia put his hands up, nervous rat laughter following.

"Give it up for the Ghoulettes!" he rushed out, and quickly returned to center stage. Maybe he could forget the confusing rev of his sex drive by launching into the next song.

_Jigolo. Fuck. A song about fucking._

Still, Copia had a job to do. What was a small boner, anyway? He should be surprised this hadn't happened sooner. What did Emeritus III always say? _"Get hard during the ritual so you can thank the fans properly afterward!"_ Yeah, well, III was a bit of a slut anyway. _But don't think of that now! Don’t even think of III at all._ Suppressing the thought of Terzo Emeritus getting it on with five groupies, Copia took a deep breath, and introduced the shuffle to the crowd. He looked out at them. All their _less than pure_ gazes on him felt overwhelming. He dragged his cane against his cock, letting out a surprised little yelp. _He never reacted this way._ He had enough self-control not to pop a boner from the graze of a cane. But as he tried to recover, picking up and dragging the cane against his crotch again, it was as if someone had just hit all his buttons at once.

"And I am the one who cums... into the daughters of man..." he sang, choking the lyrics out. This was not normal; something was amiss. Copia managed an embarrassed smile toward the crowd, his pale cheeks blushing pink. _Had it been the flowers he had smelled earlier?!_ No. He barely even sniffed them. Maybe he could just rub one out and take care of himself during the costume change before Satan Prayer! _Yes, he could..._ He cursed mentally, continuing on with the song and his moves. No. He couldn't just take his cock out backstage and jerk off in front of the crew! He wouldn't have time anyway, and he’d probably get cum on his beloved bat cape. No. He just had to try and ignore it, and do everything he could not to cum in his pants and embarrass himself further.

By the time Absolution came along, Copia felt a warmth he almost couldn't ignore. He needed something to distract himself, anything to relieve a bit of the pressure. But nothing was enough. When he would rub his crotch, or grind, or thrust into the air, he could feel himself get close, but he couldn't let himself cum, not like this. It was maddening. Copia needed to touch himself.

" _Ever since you were born you've been dying_ ," he sang, " _Every day, a little more you've been dying._ " Fuck, his skin was crawling. Maybe Aether wouldn't mind if he... " _Dying to reach the setting sun_ ," Copia sang, grinding against the rhythm guitarist. Surprised, the ghoul turned, but for better or for worse, reciprocated. Copia let out another moan into the microphone. He was going feral-- all he needed was cock, and Aether's was right in front of him. He humped the ghoul a little more desperately, practically pawing at him. Aether, bless his heart, only mirrored his enthusiasm, however confused he was by it. Copia was losing his mind, he needed to fuck so bad. He thought of another idea. Jogging back up to center stage before he tore the suspenders off his poor ghoul, Copia held the microphone up to his lips.

"Alright," he sighed with a heated breath, hair mussed and falling into his face, "Now I want to hear you scream!" he shouted. _I want to hear all of you scream for me as I strip for you._ No, no! Fuck. This solo would give him enough time. He brought the mic down to hold at crotch level, dragging his fist up and down it. The smooth side of it grazed his erection, and Copia squeaked, tossing his head back. _No, no, no, you can't..._ He squeezed the mic, trying to trick his mind into believing it was relieving some of his arousal. He pushed his hips forward, flushing red.

"Ave Satanas, impediscimi di finire, dammi la forza di resistere," Copia prayed softly. By now, most of his ghouls began to take notice of his strange behaviour. He got sexual on stage, but never this explicitly. Dew, curiously, seemed to be turning a blind eye. Copia figured he would be having a field day with this.

The singer cried out, breathless. He made the mistake of looking out at his crowd again, and his cock throbbed at the sight. All these people watching him... these fans, dressed in his shirts, makeup done and hair styled, all for him. He was such a slut, grabbing his crotch in front of all of them. Copia dropped to his knees, beginning to hump the air. He dropped even further, arching his back and grinding against his gloved hand with the swivelling hips of a porn star.

 _"Put your hands up and reach for the sky,"_ Copia moaned, _"Cry for absolution!"_ He sounded absolutely wrecked. His hips rocked forward again _. "You'll be down on your knees and you cr--ahh!"_ He sucked two gloved fingers into his mouth, mind fogging over. He was overcome with the urge to get used by all his ghouls and ghoulettes as their little fuck toy onstage while everyone watched. Then the crowd could join in. All of them. " _Cry for absolution,"_ Copia sang, letting out a whine.

"Is he okay?" Rain mumbled to Dew.

"How the fuck should I know?" Dew snapped. Startled, the bassist regarded the desperate man crawling up the steps, grinding himself against anything he could find. From his respective position, Aether's eyes narrowed, and he looked straight at the indignant little gremlin. He now knew exactly what had hit poor Copia.

Copia finished off the song with a gasp, biting his lip with a little grab to his crotch, readjusting it. Mummy Dust was going to absolutely ruin him.

"You want to hear a song..." Copia grimaced, "That is so fucking heavy, it will wobble your ass? And tickle your taints?!" The crowd screamed back at him. He managed to stand up, so his knees knocked together slightly. "Y-yes? You want your taints tickled?!" He would suck ten cocks to get his own taints tickled right about then, but he wasn't about to let that slip. "Then join us now, in Mummy Dust."

The pounding rhythm started. Copia wondered if this was some cruel punishment for something he had done to spite the Lord Below. He was fully erect, rock hard in his pants, and wondered if the crowd could see it. He imagined them taking photos of it, posting it around and touching themselves to the image. _Yes..._ he couldn't resist it any longer. He was about to go ape shit.

"DUST!" Copia screamed, squeezing his cock. Aether glared at Dew. Copia knew what he had to do for this song. It was muscle memory by now, despite the fact that he couldn't think straight at present due to most of the blood in his body accommodating his almost supernaturally persistent erection. Bending a knee against one of the speakers in front of the barrier, he drilled his fingers upward, obscenely mimicking finger blasting. Copia’s mouth watered, remembering the last time he had fingered a Sister of Sin like this. She had been so lovely. Her noises had haunted him for nights after, the sweet taste of her juices that he had to wash from his moustache. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as if he could taste her again, and the phantom sensation of her clench around his fingers made him bite his bottom lip.

 _"I was carried on a wolf’s back,"_ he growled, " _To corrupt humanity_..." With another dizzying throb of arousal, Copia realized he had to do something more-- fast. He was about to cum in his stage pants, which would land him in hot water with the manager of the band project-- Imperator. In one last cry for help, Copia turned around toward the stained glass backdrop. There, staring down at him immortalized beside his brothers, was Emeritus III-- the man who always seemed to wander into his thoughts when he had his cock in his hand. This was after all, _his_ song.

As he burned through the first and second verse, the wild haze of lust that had taken control of his body finally took over his mind, and he couldn't stop himself. As if possessed, Copia unzipped his black pants with a grunt. Aether's eyes widened, and he tried to dodge for the Cardinal to usher him backstage... but Dew was faster. The fire ghoul lunged up onto the stairs, spinning Copia around to face the audience with his hard cock out in his hand. He was stroking his dick, and now 2000 people were looking at it. The cheering only got louder though, and the keytar solo hit.

Copia tossed his head back, getting lost in the orgasmic music. He had no time to start out slow-- he jerked his fist with purpose up his swollen cock, all the way down to his balls and up to squeeze the near purple tip. He sped up to a vicious pace, and his knees buckled, sending him down on his ass over the steps. His hips kept thrusting up to fuck his fist to the cheers and praise of the crowd. The one brain cell he had left found this rightfully odd, but the rest of him was too preoccupied with getting off to an audience.

" _You're the possessée of avarice_ ," he choked out, shaky hand holding the microphone, " _I'm the ruler of the ah—ah—Earth. I'll smother you in riches..."_ He moaned, imagining being smothered him in something a little more viscous. _"—Just to feed your incapacity_." He started to feel his balls tighten as he forced out the next lines, and his hips began humping up in abandon, fucking up into an imaginary hole he was about to finish in. “ _You are summoned in cupidity... from purulence and lust_.” Copia’s mouth fell open wide, tongue sliding out in desperation. _“I’m the magnet for stupidity, and divine you feel my thrust!”_ He uttered the title of the song in a choked out gasp, and went on. _"In god we trust... SING IT!"_ Copia shouted.

Warmth bloomed, and as if the Devil Himself had finally decided to take mercy on the Cardinal, he shot ropes of cum as the mummy dust burst out over the crowd.

"Y-yes," Copia gasped, mouth agape. He could barely remember his own name or even where he was as his powerful orgasm continued to rock through his body, about as hard as the guitars around him were. "My mummy dust," Copia breathed softly, jolting with every last shock of pleasure washing over his exhausted body. After a good sixty seconds, the high began to fade, and his cock jerked in over sensitivity as he laid it against his stomach. "My mummy..." Copia tried to finish, but exhaustion overtook him. 

"I am _not_ hallucinating... did Cardi just pass out from _jerking off_?" Swiss hissed to Mountain. The drummer nodded solemnly. Security came to gently carry Copia off, and Aether walked over to Dew.

"I suppose you think that was funny." Dew shrugged, tossing a pick out to the stunned crowd.

"Just be happy it wasn't you."


End file.
